The original hula hoop is a light hoop twirled around the body of a person in play or exercise by rotating the hips of the person. The original hula hoop has a fixed form and thus takes up a relatively large space in storage.
As shown in FIG. 1, an improved hula hoop 1 of the prior art is formed of a plurality of spherical bodies 3 of a wooden material. The spherical bodies 3 are strung by a rope 5 to form a soft hula hoop, which works in the same way as described above. However, the prior art hula hoop 1 can be easily stored in a small space. In spite of such an advantage over the original hula hoop, the prior art hula hoop 1 has certain drawbacks. In the first place, the prior art hula hoop 1 is not cost-effective in view of the high cost that is involved in making the spherical bodies 3 by turning. In addition, the work of stringing the spherical bodies 3 is rather labor-intensive. Moreover, the length of the rope 5 and the number of the spherical bodies 3 of the hula hoop 1 are fixed. As a result, the hula hoop 1 can not be used by persons of all sizes. The prior art hula hoop 1 has a poor pliability, which tends to cause the spherical bodies 3 to crowd together in the midst of action.